El Guardaespaldas
by ytan-natsu
Summary: Zero Kiryuu, sentado en la barra de un bar con un tequila en una mano y recientemente despedido se preguntaba… ¿cuándo? ¿Cuando fue que se enamoro de Kaname?
1. Chapter 1

Sentado frente a la barra del bar su cabello plateado refulgía en la tenue luz, con una elegante mano de largos dedos sostenía una copa de tequila. Sobre él una mirada idéntica esperaba que pronunciara palabra. La música no les permitía oír a otros, ni que los oyeran.

-Ni-san… ¿Cuántas copas has bebido?- ya desesperado, se apretó el puente de la nariz, sabía que con un par de copas su hermano ya veía doble.

-Creo que seis- contestó el aludido apoyando el mentón sobre la barra -No espera, ya llevo diez- se corrigió.

-¡Ja!- se burló Ichiru con ganas -si claro, mejor dime para que me llamaste, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No-

-¡¿Entonces qué pasa?! Llegué hace una hora y no has dicho nada- la paciencia era la última de sus virtudes.

Zero solo negó con la cabeza mirando cabizbajo la barra.

-¿Tuviste problemas en tu trabajo?-

-Así es, ese era el problema. Mi trabajo-

-¿Era...?-

-Aja, bueno es, bueno realmente no fue el trabajo-

-No digas nada… te despidieron ¿cierto?-

-De hecho si-

-Lo sabía ¿a quién golpeaste esta vez?- conocía el temperamento de su hermano, cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas, era mejor rezar.

-A nadie Ichi, el problema fue Kuran-

-¿Kuran?- pregunto extrañado. -¿Acaso estás hablando de Kuran Rido?-

-Claro que no… bueno sí, quiero decir más o menos-

-¿Cómo que más o menos?- pensamientos asesinos cruzaron su mente -¡Hey! deja eso ya- peleó un poco antes de quitarle la copa de la mano, Zero alcanzó a tomarse el tequila de un trago.

-Ni-san no te entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo el tal Kuran? Creí que trabajabas en un estudio fotográfico-

-Ichi yo… perdóname-

-¿Perdonarte que?-

-Yo… te mentí-

-Sobre que me mentiste exactamente- preguntó empezando a enojarse.

-No trabajé en un estudio de fotografía… yo fui guardaespaldas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó levantándose de golpe, el aire le faltó en los pulmones.

-En Kuran Corp-

-Zero ¿estás loco? Ese es un trabajo sumamente peligroso, y si te hubieran disparado o algo ¿Qué hubiera pasado?- le reclamó agarrando las solapas de su camisa.

-Nunca pasó nada-

 _-_ Pero, ¿y si hubiera pasado?- lo sacudió por la camisa.

-Pero no fue así-

-¡No importa! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _porqué a mí_.

-Me pagaron tres veces más- respondió casi en un susurro -Además cada que terminaba mi turno Kain iba por mí-

-¿Kain?- frunció el ceño con enojo, después arreglaría cuentas con Kain.

-Ichi ese no es el problema- con fuerza logró que Ichiru lo soltara.

-De que hablas, ese viejo siempre ha sido perseguido, todo Japón sabe sobre sus negocios sucios, él…- Zero con toda intención le tapó la boca con la mano, logrando enfado en su gemelo, él le contaba todo con tanta calma. Sin embargo, por un segundo Ichiru vio melancolía en su mirada.

-No fue Kuran Rido a quien protegí, fue a Kaname- le dijo dejando resbalar su mano lentamente

-¿Kaname? ¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó sin poder ocultar sus celos.

-Es el sobrino de Kuran-

Ichiru tragó en seco, encontrándole rumbo a la conversación. Tenía que terminar con esto ya.

-Bueno, ya te despidieron, ya me contaste la verdad y ya no hay nada más que hacer, volvamos a casa- sentenció Ichiru tomando a Zero de la mano y jalándolo con fuerza, solo un paso adelante él lo detuvo en seco.

-No quiero-

Ichiru tembló un poco, con un dejo de tristeza soltó lentamente la mano de su gemelo. Algo le dijo que su relación con él estaba a punto de cambiar, que ya no sería siempre el número uno, que alguien había conseguido desviar su atención de él. Alguien que ni siquiera sabía que Zero conocía, una ventaja sobre él.

Se miraron unos segundos.

-Así que Kaname ¿eh?- resignado volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Kaname…- repitió y dejo salir su nombre casi como acariciándolo con los labios -tomar aquel trabajo y conocerlo no significó nada especial- empezó a contar. -Era un niño rico mimado nada más… o eso creí-

Ichiru en realidad no quería oír pero ¿Cuántas veces Zero lo había escuchado a él? ¿Cuántas veces lo había aconsejado de la mejor manera? ¿Cuántas veces lo había sacado de problemas? ¿Cuántas veces cubrió su espalda con sus padres? ¿Cuántas? Y hasta ahora ponía atención que quizás Zero jamás quiso cargarle sus propios problemas, para hacer su vida feliz. Nunca había pensado en ello, y ahora, justo ahora que veía por primera vez esa aflicción en él, se decidió a dejarse el mismo en segundo plano y poner a su hermano delante, así como él lo había hecho siempre.

Y para agarrar valor levantó la mano y con señas le pidió al barman lo mismo que tomaba Zero, igual y le vendría bien.

-Todo era rutina con él. Yo llegaba a su departamento a recogerlo a las seis de la mañana, lo llevaba a desayunar, luego al edificio de la empresa y tenía que estar tras él todo el tiempo, a dos metros de su espalda, si salía tenía que llevarlo a donde fuera, si estaba en su oficina yo estaba tras su asiento, jamás debía separarme de él hasta que regresaba a dejarlo en la misma puerta donde lo recogía, eso me ordenó su tío- al decir la última palabra frunció el ceño con enojo. Para Ichiru eso no pasó inadvertido.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó bebiéndose él tequila de un sorbo, haciendo un gesto de asco. ¿Cómo es que Zero se lo bebía como si fuera agua?

-Luego… meses después la rutina cambio. Rido lo mando a llamar a su sala de juntas y yo fui tras él como siempre, al llegar a su oficina el tipo lo golpeó en la mejilla, le dijo que era un incompetente por dejar que sus acciones cayeran, lo reprendió frente a toda una mesa de directivos que estaban ahí y a partir de entonces cambiaron muchas cosas- contaba casi inconscientemente a su hermano, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué cosas cambiaron ni-san?- lo alentó a continuar cuando en realidad no quería saber.

-A partir de ese día Kuran se volvió exigente y duramente estricto con Kaname, frecuentemente lo golpeaba, sin importarle mi presencia ni la de nadie más y cada vez después de haberlo golpeado lo abrazaba hipócritamente diciendo que lo hacía por su bien, que el mundo estaba lleno de tiburones y él no debía ser carnada- sonrió con ironía, ese sujeto claramente le advirtió que era un tiburón y que a la primera oportunidad lo devoraría. -Jamás oí una queja de Kaname, y empecé a admirar como soportaba al tipo, puso demasiada presión sobre él y aun así él jamás desistió.

"Kaname" se repitió Ichiru, ni siquiera lo llamaba por su apellido. Pidió otra copa. Zero entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las palmas en la barra, posó su mejilla sobre ellos y miró a los ojos a su gemelo.

-Tiempo después empezó a desahogar la presión sobre él, de maneras muy peculiares, solo yo sabía cómo lo hacía- sonrió de lado débilmente, solo él sabía el "secreto" de Kaname. -Aveces bebía hasta que no podía permanecer en pie y yo terminaba cargándolo prácticamente hasta su cama, al otro día estaba puntual en la puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-¿Hasta… su cama?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo su gemelo.

-Ajá-

Se bebió la otra copa de golpe esperando que Zero no agregara nada más, el tequila le quemó la garganta y tosió con fuerza. Un golpe nada cuidadoso en su espalda le devolvió el aire.

-¡OYE! Ten más cuidado, recuerda que soy un milagro- protestó Ichiru.

-Siempre fui el testigo silencioso de sus desahogos- continuo hablando sin prestarle demasiada atención. -De sus borracheras o sus entrenamientos a media noche hasta que quedaba completamente exhausto, o sus encuentros sexuales con aquella tipa molesta, incluso un par de veces cuando no encontraba como tranquilizarse simplemente lloraba- recordó lo último con un gesto amargo. -Y yo siempre mantuve mi distancia, solo tenía que protegerlo no cuestionarlo, le dirigía la palabra lo necesario- en realidad no conocía mucho de él, jamás le había hecho una pregunta personal o había entablado una conversación normal. Todo fue siempre trabajo, solo era su escudo, su protección.

El descontento en el rostro de Zero era más que obvio, algo lo molestaba.

-¿Entonces cuál fue el problema?- una ventaja de ser su gemelo era que sabía exactamente que preguntarle a su hermano.

-El problema fue que me empecé a cansar Ichi- dijo azotando la copa sobre la barra, pidiendo otra. Ciertamente su voz sonaba cansada, pero estaba muy lejos de ser cansancio físico o emocional, era hartazgo.

-¿De qué?-

-¡De Kuran!- casi gritó -Me empecé a cansar de la rutina, de ver como golpeaba a Kaname y ver como lo hacía menos día tras día- ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque Kaname jamás se defendió.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ichiru, extrañamente el semblante de Zero cambió; estaba enojado.

-¿Por qué crees que hice algo?-

-Zero te conozco, sé que hiciste algo ¿Qué fue?- Zero sonrió ante la demanda de Ichiru, nadie lo conocía como él, y no le preguntaba si había hecho algo sino _qué_ había hecho.

-Arrojé a Kuran a la pared… antes que volviera a golpear a Kaname- Ichiru procesó lentamente las palabras que acababa de oír.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Que lo arrojé a la…-

-¡Ya te oí! Quiero decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese viejo es peligroso Zero, en serio-

¿Acaso Zero jamás había escuchado los negocios sucios de Kuran Corp? ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba en la cima de las telecomunicaciones en Japón por eliminar a sus enemigos potenciales?

-Lo hice porque no podía dejar que golpeara a Kaname una vez más, eso me molesta demasiado- finalizó tomando de un sorbo otra copa, sorprendiendo a Ichiru aun cuando ya lo había imaginado.

-Sabes para haber hecho algo así debe importarte mucho el tal Kaname- dijo bastante irritado por su misma observación, volteó a ver a Zero.

Él lo observó con cierto asombro. ¿Importarle? Si. De hecho Kaname le importaba bastante.

-Ni-san tu… tú te has enamorado de Kaname… ¿verdad?- viéndolo a los ojos su tono fue neutro y bajo, aun así él lo escucho.

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió aún más y el delirio del alcohol le impidió negarlo. Durante diez eternos minutos lo meditó. Revolvió sus cabellos plateados. Abrió la boca un par de veces intentando decir algo. Al final simplemente asintió.

-Así es Ichiru, yo… creo que me he enamorado de Kaname- admitió y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, un poco avergonzado.

Ichiru lo vio en sus ojos, no solo se había enamorado. Lo amaba. Apartó la mirada y apretó los puños ¿Cuándo le habían robado a su hermano? De sus ojos sintió las lágrimas queriendo asomarse.

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Eh?-

No lo volvió a preguntar pero Zero lo comprendió. Que buena pregunta.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Kaname?

¿Cuándo empezó a desear besar su frente al dejarlo en su cama después de que bebiera?

¿Cuándo empezó a querer sostenerlo cuando parecía que no podría permanecer en pie de agotamiento?

¿Cuándo empezó a enojarse porque estuviera con una cualquiera cuando lo esperaba fuera de un hotel?

¿Cuándo empezó a querer consolarlo al verlo por el retrovisor del auto llorando en silencio con los ojos cerrados?

Pero sobre todo ¿Cuándo es que Kaname llego a importarle tanto como para impedir que su tío lo golpeara una vez más? No se lo explicaba, simplemente quiso defenderlo del abusivo tipo quien no tenía reparo en golpearlo cuando según él tenía errores. Y algo que lo inquietó bastante fue la mirada que le dirigió Kaname al verlo interceder por él, era obvio que jamás esperó algo así y cuando la seguridad del edificio lo sacaba por la fuerza fue la primera vez que Kaname y él cruzaron una mirada verdadera. "Gracias" tenía escrito en el rostro el castaño. Y Zero sintió impotencia, de no poder hacer nada más, de tener que dejarlo solo ahí. De tener que irse y no poder protegerlo más.

-No lo sé Ichi, solo sé que no puedo dejarlo ahí, tengo que volver por él- fue prácticamente una súplica. Un ruego de ayuda.

-Entonces vayamos por él- _¿Ichiru estás loco?_

-¡¿Qué?!- volteó como rayo al oír aquello.

-Que vayamos por Kaname- _¿Qué demonios dices?_

-¿Hablas en serio?- como si hubiera visto un milagro sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Por supuesto que sí- _Aunque me duela prefiero mil veces verte feliz._ Aquella sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía parecer un ángel pintó su rostro. Tenía el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Gracias- le dijo al oído al lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-Está bien ya suéltame que me gasto- protestó sonriendo también.

Zero sacó unos billetes, los dejó en la barra sin esperar cambio y se lanzó al estacionamiento junto con su gemelo. Subieron a su auto y emprendieron camino al departamento de Kaname. La noche era fría.

Ya en camino, Ichiru observó a Zero, parecía distante mirando por la ventana, mordiendo su labio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

…

-Si él no siente lo mismo ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

…

-No lo sabremos hasta estar ahí. Pero… si pasa cualquier cosa Zero apóyate en mí- _pase lo que pase, estaré contigo._

-Gracias- instintivamente Zero tomo la mano de su hermano y la besó.

Minutos después ambos hermanos estaban frente a la puerta de Kaname, Zero tomo aire y tocó. No se escuchaba nada. Tocó por segunda vez. Ni un sonido provenía de adentro.

-Talvez no ha llegado, a lo mejor…-

-Siempre está aquí a esta hora- lo interrumpió consternado ¿Y si le había causado algún problema? De ser así lo mejor sería irse y no darle más molestias de las que tenía. -Vámonos, es mejor no volver- muy a su pesar dio la vuelta para irse, sin escuchar los argumentos de Ichiru, ignorando su propio dolor, por el bien de Kaname.

Salieron de prisa del edificio y Zero hecho un rápido vistazo al parque frente al edificio. Una corazonada hizo acelerar su corazón. A Kaname le gustaba ir a tomar aire ahí, aveces en la noche, aveces de madrugada, no tenía horario para ello. Caminando despacio llego a una banca frente a la fuente. Y ahí estaba, sentado con su elegancia característica, como si no sintiera el frio helado que anunciaba el inicio del invierno, con solo una camisa blanca y su pantalón de vestir. Al escuchar pasos Kaname volteó y al ver al peliplateado una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y sus ojos resplandecieron de felicidad, felicidad que Zero jamás vio en él durante los meses que cuidó su espalda. Frente al él alzó una mano y aparto sus cabellos de su frente para apreciar su bella mirada color vino.

-¿Qué haces acá?-

-No sé yo… pensé que vendrías- pareció que apenas se daba cuenta de aquello.

-Sonríes-

-Tiene tiempo que no lo hago-

-¿Vendrías conmigo?- se aventuró a preguntar, sin temor, sacándose la chaqueta.

-Por supuesto-

Kaname se levantó y Zero lo cubrió del frío, un segundo después lo abrazó con afecto. ¿Acaso estaban destinados a conocerse? A partir de ese momento Zero se prometió protegerlo, no por deber, sino ¿Por qué no decirlo? Por amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mi amado Zero:

Te escribo estas líneas exactamente a las 4:30 am, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y estoy tan feliz, por fin podré traer de vuelta a mi hermana conmigo, la vas a adorar te lo juro. Aquí sentado en mí escritorio puedo verte en la cama, desde que desperté solo te he observado dormir, eres tan hermoso. Quiero despertarte para hacerte el amor antes de irme, estaré tres eternos días sin ti y eso no me gusta, pero prefiero verte dormir, así que cuando despiertes ya no estaré pero espera por mí, estaré de vuelta para la víspera de año nuevo.

En realidad escribo esto porque quiero agradecerte que estés a mi lado, gracias a ti recupere mi fortaleza, mi templanza, el carácter que mis padres forjaron en mí y que perdí por un tiempo. Pero ahora he recuperado todo, incluso Kuran Corp y tú sabes que sude sangre para lograrlo. Tengo que decirte que por la época en que me conociste solo era un cascaron que estaba a punto de romperse porque estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos. Había perdido mi rumbo y no sabía qué hacer, pero después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, aquella vez que nos encontramos en el parque, tú me dijiste "no te preocupes" y fue exactamente lo que hice, deje de preocuparme. Así de simple y cuando quite de mis hombros aquel peso todo fue bastante claro para mí, lo que debía hacer para recuperar Kuran Corp y devolverle su prestigio, y lo que debía hacer para recuperar a mi hermana. Y todo fue gracias a ti. Tú naciste para mí y yo para ti. Sin más. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero que sigas siendo la persona que amanece a mi lado cada mañana. Quiero pasar cada verano en tu casa y comer el pastel de fresas que hace tu mamá (aunque odie las fresas). Quiero ir de campamento contigo, Takuma, Kain, el escandaloso de Aido, Senri, Ichiru y las chicas y contar historias de terror. Quiero lamer cada noche ese sensual tatuaje en tu cuello hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Quiero que Ichiru nos grite por siempre que no nos besemos frente a él. Quiero volver a hacerte el amor en el vestidor de alguna tienda y que nos vuelva a arrestar la policía. Quiero convertirte en una galleta para comerte y seas solo mío (en serio). Quiero verte sonreír y ser feliz contigo para siempre. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo, y quiero tener toda la vida para hacerlo, porque te amo. Gracias por cuidar de mí. Mi hermoso guardaespaldas.

Siempre tuyo.

Kaname.

La hermosa letra de Kaname comenzó a desdibujarse, unas gotas salinas caían suavemente sobre la hoja, sostenida por Zero. Esas palabras le traían felicidad. Completa y total felicidad.

Días después...

Era víspera de año nuevo, sentado en un sillón miraba por la ventana hacia la entrada de su casa, la nieve seguía cubriendo todo. Su mirada era ansiosa, anhelante, nerviosa. El sol se empezaba a ocultar poco a poco y el frio se intensificaba. Al fondo de su casa podía escuchar el alboroto en la cocina, ocasionado por sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, sus primos y tíos, todos haciendo la cena.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- escucho la voz de su madre al tiempo que lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Kaname ya tardó mamá ¿Y si no viene?- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco decepcionada.

-El llegara, no te preocupes, tienes que darle un poco de tiempo con su hermana, hace años que no la ve- el semblante de Zero cambio, sacudió la cabeza como reprendiéndose el mismo y sonrió por sus propias tonterías.

-Tienes razón, aun así no puedo evitar sentir nervios ¿Qué tal si no le agrado a Yuki?- volteo a verla sin ocultar del todo su nerviosismo.

-Hijo, no hay chica a la que no le agrades, te lo aseguro- lo besó en la frente. -Vamos por los regalos para ponerlos en el árbol- le sugirió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera que daba al garaje, a su paso Ichiru asomó la cabeza por la cocina, llamándolo escandalosamente.

-¡Zero espera! ven acá y dime que tal sabe esto- salió de la cocina con un delantal, un cucharon en la mano y unos cuernos de reno en la cabeza. Zero contuvo la risa al verlo.

-¿Que rayos traes en la cabeza?- le cuestiono burlonamente.

-María-chan y las chicas los trajeron y no te rías porque hay unos con tu nombre- dijo y le extendió el cucharon, el cual contenía un líquido verde, espeso y caliente. Zero miro aquello con cierta repulsión, los experimentos que hacia su hermano en la cocina generalmente no salían bien. Iba a decir algo pero Ichiru no lo dejo.

-Si no lo pruebas te mato- le advirtió con mirada asesina. Resignado vio como Takuma, Senri, Kain y Aido detrás de Ichiru le advertían no probarlo, lo cual lo asusto más. Cerro los ojos y sorbió del cucharon, tragarlo le hizo arder la garganta.

-Está muy bueno Ichi- una completa mentira pero que le arrebato a su hermano una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Ven se los dije!- grito sacando y haciendo reír a todos. Zero y su madre siguieron su camino por los regalos, cuando ya nadie los oía ella hablo.

-Hijo...- empezó no muy convencida. -Te advierto que eso que probaste Ichiru lo estaba haciendo especialmente para Kaname- Zero la miró con pánico.

-¡¿QUE!? De ninguna manera permitiré que Kaname pruebe eso- declaró y salió corriendo, inmediatamente empezó a escuchar los gritos en la cocina, sin embargo ella sonreía.

 _¡Ichiru! trae eso acá_

 _Oye que haces_

 _¡No dejare a Kaname probar esto!_

 _¿Porque no? lo hice para el por qué lo quiero_

 _¡Si claro! Lo quieres pero matar ¿A dónde vas con eso?_

 _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _¡Lo voy a tirar a la basura por supuesto!_

 _¡Nooo Zero!_

Inmediatamente después se escuchó el crujir de cristales. _Otro tazón menos_. Suspiro Hitomi y negó con la cabeza tiernamente. Sus niños nunca cambiarían.

Horas después...

Faltaba poco para la media noche, para que diera comienzo un nuevo año e Ichiru observaba desde el comedor a Zero, estaba junto al árbol y sostenía en sus manos los regalos de Kaname y de Yuki. Ya tenían varias horas esperándolos, la última llamada de Kaname que recibió Zero fue entrecortada debido a la nevada y lo único que escucho fue que estaban en camino. Pero no llegaban. El obvio estado de preocupación de Zero ya estaba contagiando a todos. Su padre observando también a su hijo decidió que no podían esperar más. Irían por ambos hermanos a donde quiera que estuvieran. Se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta para tomar las llaves del auto.

-Zero, Tôga y yo iremos...- empezó diciendo pero no acabo de hablar. De repente unas luces blancas iluminaron el interior de la casa, cubriendo sus ojos Zero se paró a ver de qué se trataba. Se escuchó el rugido de un motor, cadenas y cuando se apagaron las luces pudo ver por la ventana una camioneta Amarok Polar, con unas enormes llantas aparcar a unos metros de la entrada. Su corazón se lo dijo. Kaname había llegado. Lo vio descender del vehículo y de la emoción Zero abrió la puerta sin reparar en cubrirse con algo abrigador.

-¡Kaname!- El aludido volteo hacia la puerta y vio que Zero iba corriendo hacia él, noto en las ventanas varias personas observándolo.

-¡Zero!- lo saludo asombrado de ver que prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con afecto. Generalmente Zero era muy discreto a la hora de demostrar su amor en público, sin embargo su preocupación era tan obvia que en esos momentos no le importo.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Zero separándose y empezando a temblar, afuera el clima estaba varios grados bajo cero.

-Te dije que llegaría- lo abrazo de nuevo al verlo temblar.

-Hermano, la descripción que me diste de Zero para nada le hace justicia- se oyó de pronto una voz femenina y al voltear ambos chicos hacia la camioneta una tierna chica de enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate les sonreía con felicidad y les tomo una fotografía.

-Yuki, ven acá, quiero que conozcas al amor de mi vida- dijo Kaname extendiendo su mano hacia la chica y pegando más a Zero a su cuerpo.

De la camioneta bajo Yuki, tomo la mano de Kaname y abrazados los tres entraron a la casa. Su casa. Porque si bien nunca habían vivido ahí se sentía tan acogedora, la calidez del lugar les dio la bienvenida, al igual que su nueva familia.

EXXXTRA

-Ahh...Ka...Kaname...basta- suplicaba Zero mientras trataba por todos los medios de callar sus gemidos que subían de tono cada vez más.

Era de madrugada y solo hace unos momentos Kaname había irrumpido en su habitación, lo había secuestrado y ahora lo tenía preso en la sala. Tres largos y eternos días sin verlo, ni besarlo, ni tocar su piel, ni admirar sus hermosos ojos amatista, habían hecho que su libido estuviera al máximo. Tanto que no le importaba que estuviera toda su familia en su casa, a unos pasos de ellos. Tenía la cabeza y medio cuerpo metido en la playera de Zero, besando su torso y lamiendo sus pezones, a pesar de que su novio oponía cierta resistencia.

-To...todos están aquí...- intento de nuevo detenerlo, aunque en realidad el también se moría porque hicieran el amor. Kaname por su parte lo ignoro, sujeto su cadera y lo recostó completamente en el sillón. Saco las manos de la playera y apreso las de Zero por encima de su cabeza.

-Zero... déjame hacerlo... no sabes cuánto te deseo...- le ronroneo al oído, sabiendo que al hacerlo tocaba fibras hipersensibles de su guardaespaldas. A aquella voz ronca se rendía sin luchar. Aprovechando que tenía los brazos arriba le saco la playera y continuo repartiendo besos, en sus pectorales, en sus hombros, en su abdomen y en su ombligo, poniendo especial atención en este último, una zona sensible del peliplata. Sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo reclamaban su sabor, su calor, su amor.

-Ahhh...mmmm...- su respiración se hacía más dificultosa con cada caricia y a pesar de estar en un helado ambiente, empezaba a sofocarse.

-Zero...te amo...- le dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de su playera, y juntaba sus cuerpos. Lentamente volteo a Zero y comenzó a besar su espalda, al contacto de su boca este se arqueo, Kaname atrapo sus labios y desplazando una mano por su abdomen la metió dentro de la ropa interior, tomo su miembro semidespierto y empezó a estimularlo, mientras los gemidos de Zero aumentaban su excitación crecía. Cerró los ojos e instintivamente empezó a rozar su cadera contra las nalgas de Zero, y empezaba a sentir un placentero cosquilleo en su miembro. Un par de minutos después el mismo no podía contener sus gemidos, sincronizaba ya el estímulo en el miembro de Zero con el movimiento de su cadera.

-Hummm... Kaname...ahhh- su voz se elevó varios decibeles y callo de inmediato, con dificultad miro hacia las escaleras esperando no ver a nadie. Mientras el castaño sentía ya la punta de su miembro bastante húmeda, saco la mano del pantalón de Zero, quien volteo quedando nuevamente de frente. Kaname se incorporó de rodillas sobre él y se bajó toda prenda, dejando expuesta su hombría, completamente erecto, sin pudor. Aquella imagen que apreciaba el peliplateado casi lo hace explotar, sin pensarlo se agarró a la cadera de su compañero y metió de lleno el miembro en su boca. Kaname soltó un excitante gemido de sorpresa y placer, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, podía sentir la lengua caliente de Zero, dándole la mejor atención que hubiese experimentado nunca.

Zero sacaba y metía su boca, succionaba lentamente y lamia la punta con delicadeza, haciendo círculos. Con una mano agarro el miembro de Kaname siguiendo con un movimiento de arriba a abajo, mientras su boca se dirigía a un nuevo lugar. Atrapo uno de sus testículos con la boca, repitiendo con la lengua los movimientos sobre la punta de su pene, primero con uno y luego con otro. Kaname se aferró a su cabello con ambas manos, mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. Puso su mano bajo el mentón de Zero y suavemente le alzo el rostro, haciendo que dejara de atenderlo. Zero lo vio a los ojos, estos estaban llorosos de deseo, se recostó en el sillón y alzando su cadera un poco se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-Hazlo...ya...- casi exigió.

-¿Que?-

-Mételo... ahora-

-¿Quieres que te penetre?- pregunto malicioso.

-Ahhh...si-

-Dime que me amas- sonrió de lado.

-Kaname...te amo...-

Era lo único que necesitaba. Con desespero lo alzo, cargándolo por la cadera. Se inclinó y con una mano alcanzo su miembro, se posiciono entre las nalgas de Zero y empezó a empujar, lentamente, adentrándose poco a poco mientras lo veía a los ojos. _Te amo_ , articulo con los labios y entró de lleno en el. Sin esperar más empezó a embestirlo de manera lenta pero constante, mientras el cosquilleo aumentaba en su vientre, atrapo sus labios y fue aumentando el ritmo. Acerco sus labios al oído de Zero, quería que oyera lo que provocaba en él, quería regalarle sus gemidos solo a él. Lo abrazo por el pecho mientras metía y sacaba, una y otra vez, sintió los dientes de su compañero en su hombro, le resultaba adorable la forma en que contenía sus reacciones, cuando por lo general no reprimía nada. De repente sintió el cosquilleo al máximo y se detuvo, sintiendo como se descargaba dentro de Zero, sintiendo la culminación del placer dentro de él, mientras que la respiración agitada del otro y un ligero dolor en el hombro le indicaban que igualmente había llegado al clímax.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre Zero recargando su cabeza en su pecho sudoroso, regulando su respiración mientras sentía su cabeza subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración entrecortada del otro. Pasados unos minutos alzo el rostro y al encontrar la mirada amatista sonrió y lo beso, lentamente, disfrutando la calidez de su boca. Unos instantes después se paró del sillón y poso su mano sobre Zero al ver que también pretendía incorporarse, él se quedó recostado y Kaname se dirigió al baño de la sala. Abrió una gaveta y extrajo una toalla pequeña, la mojo con agua tibia y regreso al sillón. Zero, atento a sus movimientos vio que se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza separo sus piernas y comenzó a limpiarlo. Zero se sonrojo por completo pero no dijo nada, Kaname era siempre muy atento con él, la mayoría de las veces lo llevaba cargando a la ducha y a pesar de sus protestas terminaba lavando su cuerpo. Cuando sintió la humedad de la toalla en su abdomen volteo a verlo.

-Tendré que comprarle uno idéntico a mama- dijo haciendo sonreír a Kaname pícaramente.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo- repuso cuando termino y se agacho a recoger la ropa de ambos, y cual niño pequeño comenzó a vestir a Zero.

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Porque no?- pregunto el castaño, sin notar para nada la vergüenza de Zero. Y él no pudo rechazar las atenciones de Kaname.

Una vez vestidos ambos, se dirigieron a la cocina, empezaba a amanecer y optaron por mejor beber un té.

-Leí tu carta- declaro Zero sonriendo y recordando que las palabras que le dedico el castaño le llegaron al alma.

-¿Te gustó?-

-Me encantó-

-Son mis sentimientos por ti Zero, y te los hare saber todos los días-

-¿Todos?-

-Sí, mi hermoso guardaespaldas-

FIN


End file.
